De l'autre côté de l'arche
by siriiius
Summary: Après sa dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione se fait engager au ministère de la magie pour découvrir le secret du voile à travers lequel Sirius Black a disparu. Elle est la seule persuadée que ce dernier n'est pas mort et fera tout pour le faire revenir. Mais pour quelle raisons? Lemon, [S. Black - H. Granger]


_[Salut tout le monde ! Je vous poste ma première fan fiction. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez-pas à me donner vos avis, vos conseils. J'avais déjà posté ce chapitre une première fois mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout a été publié en un seul bloc. Merci a ceux qui me l'ont fait remarqué, j'ai trouvé une solution pour ça ne le fasse plus. ]_ -

Hermione était assise juste en face de l'arche dans le département des mystères.  
Peu après sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait reçu un courrier spécial du ministère de la magie pour une mission spéciale. Selon Kingsley Shackelbolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie, elle était la seule témoin de la bataille au ministère contre les mangemorts qui était apte à trouer des réponses sur l'arche. A quoi servait-elle, pourquoi était-elle ici et qu'est-ce qui s'y trouvait de l'autre côté.

Elle avait décidé d'accepter le poste que le ministre de la magie lui avait proposé pour élucider le mystère de la disparition de Sirius. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort et était prête à tout pour faire revenir le parrain de son meilleur ami. La disparition de Sirius avait laissé un grand vide chez tout le monde. L'ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas la même ambiance, le visage d'Harry s'assombrissait à chaque fois qu'une chose en rapport à Sirius était prononcée. Remus Lupin avait l'air d'avoir vieilli d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait revécu la perte de James et Lily.  
Hermione aussi avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer la disparition du parrain de son meilleur ami. Depuis leur rencontre dans la cabane hurlante, Sirius et elle avait toujours eu une relation très spéciale et très fusionnelle. Elle aimait discuter avec lui durant des heures, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle aimait se sentir égale à lui et l'écouter parler de sa jeunesse, de ses aventures et de tout ce qu'il avait traversé.  
Elle aimait connaître le point de vue d'un sang pur qui s'était fait renier par sa famille, elle aimait passer du temps dans la grande bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd au coin du feu en compagnie de Sirius et briser le silence à de rares moments pour débattre sur un sujet que l'un ou l'autre venait de lire.  
Oui, Hermione avait très mal vécu la disparition de Sirius. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était effrayée de la raison pour laquelle elle le digérait aussi mal. Elle était effrayée par ce que pourrait lui dire son meilleur ami. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que Sirius ne passait pas des moments aussi précieux en sa compagnie.

Hermione, tant bien que mal, attacha ses cheveux en un haut chignon pour qu'ils ne la dérangent plus pendant ses lectures. Elle était, comme tous les jours, assise devant l'arche entourée de parchemins, de vieux livres, de manuels et de carnets pour ses notes. Elle notait très souvent des éléments qu'elle jugeait importants pour la suite de ses recherches puis les rayaient quasiment instantanément quand elle se rendait finalement compte que l'information n'avait rien à voir avec cette arche.

"Où en es-tu dans tes recherches Hermione?"  
Harry, qui travaillait au ministère de la magie en tant qu'auror, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Hermione était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.  
"Je stagne, répondit-elle. Dès que je fais un pas en avant, j'en fais tout de suite deux en arrière. Je n'arrive à trouver aucun lien entre ce que je lis, ce que l'on me dit et ce que je teste.  
\- Tiens, bois ça, dit Harry en tendant une bièrraubeurre à Hermione. Je sais que tu es en service et que c'est interdit, mais voilà des jours que tu n'es pas sortie d'ici mais je pense que ça te ferait le plus grand bien.  
\- Merci. Hermione prit la bouteille que lui tendait Harry et but trois longues gorgées puis soupira bruyemment. J'espère sincèrement trouver quelque chose d'ici ce soir. Voilà des mois que je suis sur cette affaire sans aucun résultat. Et je ne te cache pas que je le vis assez mal de ne pas trouver de réponses à mes questions.  
\- La Miss je-sais-tout en toi n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir rapidement ce qu'elle cherche hein?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, dit Hermione en riant et en frappant amicalement Harry sur l'épaule. Même si je sais que dans un sens tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je bloquerais autant sur un sujet. Et je ne sais plus où chercher, j'épuise mes ressources d'informations.  
\- C'est aussi pour ça que je viens te voir. En triant l'ancien bureau d'un des aurors morts durant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai trouvé ce livre sur le département des mystères. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil.  
\- Vous avez vraiment attendu tout ce temps pour ranger son bureau?  
\- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse! S'indigna Harry. Je t'ai peut-être trouvé la solution pour ton enquête et la seule chose que tu retiens c'est le rangement d'un bureau.  
\- Merci, répondit Hermione confuse. Je m'y remet immédiatement.  
\- Je t'en prie, à plus tard!"

Harry se releva et ramassa les bouteilles vide puis quitta la salle en adressant un petit signe de main à Hermione. Cette dernière prit le livre que son meilleur ami venait de lui apporter puis commença à le lire.  
Elle voulait à la base chercher une sorte de table des matières mais se résigna à tout lire. On ne sait jamais, il aurait put y avoir une information précieuse cachée sur l'origine des cerveaux sous cloche ou sur la construction de la salle des prophéties.  
Elle nota quelques idées.

Au bout de deux heures, la jeune femme avait achevé la lecture du recueil que Harry lui avait confié. Elle était allongée sur le sol et se parlait à elle-même en jetant un oeil aux notes qu'elle avait prises depuis le début de sa journée.  
"C'est totalement absurde. Pourquoi j'ai noté ça? Comment ais-je pu croire un seul instant que ça pourrait m'avancer dans mes recherches. Tu perds du temps Hermione, à noter des idioties pareilles."  
Elle froissa le petit morceau de parchemin et le jeta avec force à travers l'arche. Le voile eut quelques mouvements de vaguelettes, comme si elle avait jeté un caillou dans de l'eau.  
Hermione se releva, s'approcha de l'arche et effleura le voile du bout des doigts. La matière lui rappelait celle de la cape d'invisibilité que Harry avait reçue à Noël lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Le voile se mit à onduler de plus en plus fort. Les petites vaguelettes ressemblaient de plus en plus à des tourbillons.

La jeune femme recula de deux pas et fut mi-impressionnée mi-effrayée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.  
Les tourbillons étaient petits mais paraissaient si grandioses qu'ils en avaient l'air gigantesques. Hermione remarqua un petit mouvement plus particulier que les autres tout en bas du voile de l'arche. Entouré de petites arabesques, il y avait une masse qui avait l'air de vouloir briser la matière quasiment aquatique puis, le petit bout de parchemin que Hermione avait jeté réapparut.  
Elle se baissa pour ramasser le morceau froissé qui venait de tomber à ses pieds puis comme si son instinct lui indiquait de le faire immédiatement, elle défroissa le papier et le regarda à la lumière. Elle remarqua qu'un petit morceau du coin du parchemin avait été déchiré et elle put voir les lettres S et B grattées à côté du coin déchiré.

"SB ? Réfléchit Hermione. SB, SIRIUS BLACK!"

_[Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dessus]_


End file.
